User blog:Kissmanga/Member 12
Info Appearance He is a handsome looking man with a black hair and red eyes. She has 2 scar on his face and usually wearing a black long coat. Personality He has a kind, intelligent, and humble personality. Powers Superhuman Strength: Gusion possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 1000 tons easily. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. Superhuman Speed: Gusion possesses the ability to think, move, run, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). Superhuman Stamina: Gusion musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. Superhuman Agility: Gusion natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gusion can react at superhuman speeds exceeding the equivalent of several times the speed of Sound. Superhuman Senses: Gusion possesses vastly senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. He has enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. Expert Surgeon/Surgical Consultant: Gusion holds an M.D. in neurosurgery and was once considered one of the foremost experts in his field. He himself capable of providing reasonable guidance to other less skilled, yet un-maimed surgeons through intense effort and is still capable of serving as a consultant. Immortality: Gusion is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and is immune to the effects of aging. Osteokinesis: Gusion has complete control over the bones of oneself and others, bare skeletons or separate bones, including growing, shaping, manipulating density/weight, creating constructs, etc. *Bone Attacks *Bone Generation *Bone Regeneration *Bone Removal **Bone Consumption *Bone Spike Protrusion *Hollow Skeleton to decrease weight, thus increasing agility and speed. *Manipulate the properties of bones. **Density Manipulation ***Dermal Armor ***Unbreakable Bones *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Move/lift bones. **Flight with bones. **Matter Surfing by riding a mass of bones. *Osteokinetic Constructs *Bone Mimicry *Electricity Generation by compressing bone structure. *Ossification *Osteokinetic Combat *Osteokinetic Regeneration *Prehensile Bones Energy Generation: Gusion can generate different kinds of energies of his choosing, making it an offensive weapon in time of need. *Energy Blast *Nuclear Generation Innate Capability: Gusion can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Replication *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Power Mastery: Gusion has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Infinite Energy: Gusion possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing them to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide to physical body, technology, etc, unlimited supply of energy; different types of energy has different affects on him. *Energy Generation *Power Source *Quintessence Force *Infinite Charge *Endless Attack *Charging Reliability *Absolute Life-Force Abilities Cycle of Life Authority: Gusion has the authority to fully control over the samsara: the wheel/cycle of life: cycle of birth, life, death, rebirth and the effects time has on living beings. *Age Manipulation **Age Acceleration **Age Shifting **Youth Inducement *Death Inducement *Healing *Life and Death Manipulation *Life Sequence Manipulation *Regeneration Manipulation *Reincarnation Manipulation **Reincarnation *Resurrection Manipulation **Resurrection *Sentience Inducement *Six Realms Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Samsara Embodiment Organikóskinesis: Gusion can create, shape and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. He can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above. *Biological Explosion *Body Modification *Cellular Disintegration *Death Inducement *Decomposition Manipulation **Rot Inducement *Evolution Manipulation *Health Manipulation *Life Creation *Malleable Anatomy *Organic Absorption *Organic Attacks *Organic Constructs *Organic Detection *Organic Generation *Organic Preservation *Organic Teleportation *Organic Transmutation *Organic Aura *Organic Combat *Organic Mimicry *Organic Portal Creation *Organic Regeneration *Organic Transmutation *Animal Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Carbon Manipulation **Coal Manipulation *Coral Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Egg Manipulation *Food Manipulation *Fungus Manipulation *Honey Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Latex Manipulation; As an organic substance. *Oil Manipulation *Organic Magic *Paper Manipulation *Pearl Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Psychic Organic Manipulation *Silk Manipulation *Slime Manipulation *Wax Manipulation Organite Control: Gusion can create, shape and manipulate micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines, microscopic programmable organic machines which are semi-sentient, working similarly to their robotic counterparts. *Assimilative Evolution **Adaptive Replication **Hive Genetic **Organic Absorption *Biological Essence Manipulation **Biomass Manipulation **Body Manipulation **DNA Manipulation *Bio-Technology *Cell Manipulation *Form Manipulation **Adaptation Manipulation **Bio-Energy Manipulation **Transhuman Transformation *Health Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation *Living Database **Claircognizance **DNA Indexing **Knowledge Manipulation *Organic Nano-Active Blood **Body Supremacy **Physical Augmentation from organites enhancing the body to superhuman levels. *Rapid Fabrication **Customization **Genesis Creation *Shapeshifting **Biomorphing **Shiftmorphing **Species-Shifting *Autonomous Body Parts **Anatomical Liberation **Body Separation **Limb Reattachment *Body Modification **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Physical Attribute Augmentation **Remolding *Curing **Health Optimization **Internal Bodily Cleansing *Energy Source Selection *Fusionism **Amalgamation **Hybrid Creation **Hybrid Vitality *Genetic Access **Desired Ability Manifestation **DNA Overwrite **Genetic Traits *Genetic Memory **Body Recreation **Reforming *Morphamerge *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Appearance **Reactive Attribute Enhancement *Supernatural Bodily Aspects **Supernatural Fluids ***Blood Property Manipulation *Shapeshifting Combat **Blade Shifting **Organic Constructs **Partial Transformation *Symbiotic Costume **Adaptive Armor **Clothing Generation **Organic Exoskeleton *Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Nanite Manipulation Techniques Gusion Own Style: Gusion developed his own fighting style, he can summon up to 7 Eyes under his control. Each one with a different power. (The eyes can change color under his commant) *'Red Attack ' : Gusion use the Red EYEss to shoots a blast of energy, twice as powerful than a normal energy blast. *'Green Attack ' : Gusion EYEss can spawn a forcefield or a shield to protect someone, however it drains his energy the longer he uses it. *'Orange attack ' : This EYEs has the ability to spawn white dots around their enemy, when the dots turn orange they create a deadly explosion. *'Blue Attack ' : Gusion EYEs has the ability to spawn up to 2 blue razor blades in a disc that follows its enemy. *'Yellow Attack ' : Gusion has the ability to turn one of his EYEs (or both when using Duality) yellow, this shoots projectiles at a really fast pace. *'Purple attacks ' : This ability is able to copy anything in front of this EYEs (the purple one in this case). But is likely to get destroyed it is overwhelmed with too many powers. *'Combined Attack': An unknown special attack in which Gusion gathers all his seven EYEs (with the seven different colors) and launches a single beam from all of them. The beam is homing after the target, and if it's dispelled, it can be split into a multitude of orbs that return to home on the target *'Teleportation' : The ability to transport from one place to another in an instant. *'DUALITY' : Merges his 7 EYEs into 2 giant ones. These 2 can switch between the original 7 colors and make combinations between them. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts